In order to manage resources, many client/server data networks have established session timeout values at the server apparatus. When there is no activity within that period of time the data session is timed out and the message or chat session must be reestablished to the idle client. Currently, under IMAPv4 protocol as described in IETF RFC 3500, client senders of messages may request a session, but does not have exact knowledge of the maximum idle time that the server supports or when it changes. RFC 2177, which addresses the same IMAP protocol, suggests use of the IDLE command from the client to the server every 29 minutes and servers are told to have an idle time of at least 30 minutes. Typically, in a mobile network, due to scarce network resources and limited battery life it is very important for the client to “deregister” well before 30 minutes. This implies that the server setting for IDLE time will be less than 30 minutes as well.
If the timeout value is left at 30 minutes as suggested by the terrestrial network standard, then more resources will needlessly be in use in the cellular network while the session is maintained. If an IMAP server sets a timeout value less than 30 minutes, sooner than the standard dictates, then many IMAPv4 compliant mobile devices, may issue an IDLE command at 29 minute intervals as per the RFC suggestion. These mobile devices will often experience and IDLE session timeout and closure due to inactivity detected by the server. This last scenario implies additional bandwidth and data transmitted in order to reestablish the sessions. What is needed is a modification to the known protocol to share the exact idle timeout value set at the server with the client device.